Osomatsu-kun: Go For It! Chibita's Oni War
Go For It! Chibita's Oni War (あっぱれ! チビ太の鬼たいじザンス) is a 50-minute special episode of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun anime, released on December 31, 1988 to commemorate New Years'. In the plot, Chibita re-enacts the story of Cinderella, before becoming Momotaro so that he can save Princess Totoko (who herself stands in for the legendary Princess Kaguya). Plot Chibita appears, announcing that tonight's special program will be about Iyami as Momotaro, showcasing a sequence of Iyami battling seriously and falling in love with Totoko, who is also the secret agent "00-Totoko". Chibita's role in the special seems to be relegated to that of the fool, with the footage having him look embarrassing while Iyami looks heroic. Suddenly, the "Chibita" newscaster is revealed to be Iyami in disguise, as the actual Chibita stops his scheme. The actual special of "Go For It! Chibita's Oni War" is to start soon, and the entire cast of characters come out dressed as Momotaro to decide who'll get to be the star. * The sextuplets are Momotaro (Osomatsu) and his five brothers Momojiro (Choromatsu), Momosaburo (Karamatsu), Momoshiro (Todomatsu), Momogoro (Ichimatsu), and Momorokuro (Jyushimatsu) * The parents introduce themselves as Papa Momotaro and Mama Momotaro * Dekapan, Dayōn, and others insist that they are the actual Momotaro * Totoko steps in and introduces herself as "The Original Idol, Miss Momotaro" * Iyami is "The Real Momotaro" As the rest of the cast get into a brawl, Chibita is able to introduce himself as the one who will take the role. The plot opens in the woods, where the sextuplets are princes singing about their travel to the tune of the folk song "Let's Go to the Forest". They see a sign indicating "Sleeping Beauty" nearby and play jan-ken-pon to see who'll kiss her first; Osomatsu wins first place, Choromatsu will go second, and Todomatsu third. However, as Osomatsu goes to lie down next to the woman, he sees that she's actually Iyami and screams in horror. The sextuplets flee, leaving Iyami to be miserable and not understand why anyone would find him pretty, until he sees his own reflection and becomes frightened. The powerfulness of his "Sheeh!" launches him into the air and causes him to crack open a bamboo stalk with his head. He finds a baby girl Totoko inside, and decides that he will raise her to become a superb idol as "big as Hibari Misora" and make money off of her. Meanwhile, the sextuplets get bored of playing princes and see a mumbling peach floating down the river. It's soon revealed to be Chibita, who's left dangling in fear over a waterfall. The sextuplets decide to save him, so that they can have him become their servant. Some time passes, as the sextuplets prepare for Princess Totoko's ball and order Chibita around to do their chores. Chibita is left alone and in despair, but the great wizard Beshi appears to grant him the wish of becoming a prince for a night. Chibita goes to attend the ball as "Prince Chibita" and catches Totoko's attention away from the sextuplets, but oni soon invade and abduct her. His disguise as a prince also wears off, and he is left upset once more, but soon re-invents himself as the warrior Momotaro and sets off on his journey to find her. Along the way, Chibita allies with Nyarome, Hatabo, and Dekapan in hopes of saving Totoko, but must also deal with the threat of Iyami who stands in his way of getting to Onigashima. Meanwhile, the sextuplets also encounter their estranged parents having decided to become fairy-tale characters as they had been chased away from their home by the debt-collector Kemunpas; their mother has taken up the role of Kintaro, while their father is Otohime from the legend of Urashima Taro. Eventually, after the clash at Onigashima, Chibita and Totoko are rewarded with the chance to ascend to the moon, with Totoko completing her Princess Kaguya destiny, and the rest of the cast cheer them on to the Osomatsu Ondo (though the sextuplets' parents are once more pursued by the debt collector). Character Appearances Staff * Screenplay- Yoshio Urasawa * Storyboards- Akira Shigino, Takashi Watanabe * Production- Akira Shigino * Animation Director- Tsuneo Ninomiya Voice Cast * Osomatsu- Yō Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dekapan, Oni- Toru Ohira * Dayōn, Kemunpas- Takuzo Kamiyama * Officer, Nyarome- Shigeru Chiba * Father, Beshi- Tetsuo Mizutori * Mother, Ichimatsu (1 line)- Mari Yokoo * Hatabō, Karamatsu- Mari Mashiba * Totoko, Jyushimatsu- Naoko Matsui * Choromatsu, Ichimatsu (2 lines)- Rica Matsumoto * Todomatsu, Oni Boy- Megumi Hayashibara Trivia * Either due to the original Kaguya legend involving 5 princes or to compensate for Ichimatsu not being available to speak, he is excluded from the sequence of Totoko dancing with the brothers. His voice actress also changes through his brief lines in the special: Mari Yokoo voices him for his line as "Momogoro" in the introduction, while Rica Matsumoto substitutes as him in the sequence of the sextuplets giving Chibita orders. Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes